je t'aime a en mourir chapitre 3
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: Heero jeune professeur de langue s’engage à épousé Réléna malgré ses doutes il ne se rend pas compte que Duo un de ses élèves est fou amoureux de lui…


Je t'aime à en mourir…

Chapitre3 :un amour trop dure a supporter

Auteur :Téyana

Origine : Gundam wing 

Couple : 2+1

Genre : drame romantique

Disclamer :Pas de mignons pilotes pour Téya -Chan juste une Sixtina en prof qui s'y croit

Note : Je dédie cette histoire a ma meilleure amie Azaléa Maxwell ainsi qu'a Mandy-lyn une chouette fille ; toutes deux témoins de cette histoire et incarnée sous les traits de Trowa et Quatre…bisous au concerné qui j'espère ne se reconnaîtra pas encore moi me reconnaîtra …et aussi a un ami (Seto) que j'ai malheureusement perdu a cause des fourberies d'une véritable salope

Résumé : Heero jeune professeur de langue s'engage à épousé Réléna malgré ses doutes ; il ne se rend pas compte que Duo un de ses élèves est fou amoureux de lui…

un amour trop dur a supporté

Duo

Les examens avait commencer depuis quelque jours, jusqu'à maintenant j'étais sûre d'avoir tout réussi mais un doute persistais, je ne voulais pas le perdre, je souhaitais au plus profond de moi -même de raté mon année. C'était le seul moyen de le revoir et c'était a présent tout se que je voulais ; rester au près de lui, je m'apercevais déjà que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Il était devenu ma seul raison de vivre. Mon prochaine examen était celui de mathématique donner par le professeur Une, une personne assez agréable qui donnait de bonne explication. Mais je dois dire que j'avais beaucoup de difficultés en math et que le fais que j'échoue n'aurait étonné personne, bien que le professeur Une serait déçue de mon échec. Je me présenta donc a l'examen sans avoir étudier et me mis au travail qui certes fut très bâclé a cet instant je ne pensais pas l'avoir fais vraiment exprès. L'examen de français donner par le professeur Tubarof, la pire des plaies entre nous, celui-là je n'avais pas fait exprès de le raté j'avais envie de le raté et en fait mon examen le plus brillant était celui d'Heero comme d'habitude je n'avais rien étudier mais mon résultat était quand même de 25/30 j'était le premier de la classe avec Wufei. Avait-il compris mes sentiments ? Le savait-il ? plein de question restaient sans réponse dans mon esprit.

Heero

J'étais encore épaté par les prouesses de Duo a cet examen, je dois dire que j'appréciais ce garçon. Mais durant l'année j'avais remarquer a plusieurs reprise son changement de comportement au départ il était froid et lunatique et depuis que j'avais découvert son dessin il était exécrable et totalement muet a mon cours mais depuis quelque semaine il était devenu plus agréable avec moi avait-il a présent confiance en moi ? J'étais en plein doute était-il lui même a présent ? Je n'en avais aucune idée tout ce que je savais c'est que cette classe allait me manqué. Les examens était passé et je n'avais pas revu Duo, il ne s'était présenter qu'a une seule réunion de parents au début de l'année. L'année était terminée les vacances commençait la seule chose que je savait c'est que Duo avait trois examens de passage et qu'il pensait changer d'école au mois de septembre prochain. J'avoue que ça ne me laissais pas indifférent de ne plus le revoir mais enfin ce n'était qu'un élève après tout…enfin c'est ce que je croyais !

Duo

Les vacances commençait et j'avait réussi mon plan sauf que ma mère voulait me fourré dans une autre école a présent mais j'étais tout a fait contre cette idée. Je bâclais mes examen de passage et je retrouvais Heero c'était tout ce qui comptais. Mais la seule chose qui me détruisait a présent c'est son absence, je ne le disais a personne mais il me manquait terriblement je m'ennuyais de lui, de ses blagues, de ses sourires, de sa voix, de son regards. Ma vie n'avait aucun sens sans lui. Je l'aimais tout simplement ma seule obsession était ses beau yeux cobalt qui était encré dans mon esprit. Je ne savais rien de se qu'il faisait moi qui depuis pâque ne faisais que suivre ses pas pour le croiser le plus souvent possible. Mais il n'avait jamais remarquer et d'ailleurs j'en était plutôt content. Je ne faisais que rêver de lui, de ses mains, de sa peau sous mes doigts et surtout de ses yeux. Il me manquait tellement …

Deux moi plus tard …

Heero

Enfin la rentrée, les vacances m'avait sembler longue j'étais impatients de retrouver mes amis avec lesquelles j'étais de plus en plus proche et bien sûre mes très chère élèves. Comme l'année précédente je commençais a onze heure avec les trois TS. Ressembleront-ils a mes très chère anciens élèves …me demandais-je hésitant, mais J'ouvrit la porte de la classe et y aperçu un visage familier celui de mon chère Duo qui me souriait je répondit a son sourire et fit les mêmes gestes que l'année derrière commençant mon discours habituel. Espérant vraiment retrouver des doubleurs j'avais établis un nouveau programme pour ne pas recommencer la même chose. Duo était rester je dois dire que j'étais plutôt heureux de cette nouvelle, il avait l'air d'avoir garder cette attitude si joviale qu'il avait fin de l'année dernière. Il faut dire que je me sentais beaucoup plus a l'aise que l'année dernière et avais nettement pris mes marques …

Duo

Je ne sais pourquoi j'avais moins peur de le regarder en face je faisais semblant d'être attentif mais en vérité j'étais plonger dans le bleu de ses yeux. Chose qui n'échappa pas a mon nouvel ami

Trowa Barton, c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent et de compréhensif, mon premier véritable

ami dans cette école. Il savait ma faiblesse pour Heero et je savais qu'il ne le trouvait pas moche mais ce n'était pas tout a fait son genre, heureusement car face a lui je n'aurais jamais eu aucune chance. D'ailleurs aurais-je un jour une chance au près de mon cher Heero ?

Les jours avançaient et moi je ne pouvais lui avoué j'étais perdu totalement perdu ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Je dépérissais de jours en jours. Seul le fait d'aller au cours d'Heero me remontait un temps soit peu le moral. Je commençais alors a me rendre compte de la dure vérité il ne m'aimerait jamais. Et pourtant il représentait tellement pour moi je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui, je l'aimais trop…La veille du 9 mars 2004 à 22h30 ma décision était prise et elle était définitivement irrémédiable. Je ne savais vers qui me tourner si tard qui aurais voulu m'entendre parler. J'avala donc les anti-dé presseur que m'avait prescrit mon médecin espérant qu'au matin ma douleur et ma vie ne seraient plus qu'un souvenir. Une à une les treize pilules passèrent dans ma gorge . Je ne songeais plus qu'a mourir comme une vieille dame dans son sommeil de toute façon qui me pleurerait ? Je n'avais a l'esprit que ses deux yeux bleu cobalt dont j'étais l'esclave involontaire. Avant de m'endormir pour l'éternité je n'eu le courage que de dire

-adieu Heero je t'aime

Fin du chapitre 3


End file.
